disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sponghuck
Sponghuck is a major character in the Disney's Weird World franchise. He is voiced by Ewan McGregor. Background Official Bio "The grumpy Kit-Kat loving sponge on a bubble who never feels like going on missions with the rest of the team and is scared by almost anything." Development Personality Sponghuck often feels very grumpy and never cares when something serious is happening. He also tends to get annoyed quite easily and is never impressed by anything. He's also extremely cowardly and is scared by almost anything. Later in the franchise, he's acted kinder and more caring towards others. He's also really smart and has great ideas, but they are often ignored. Physical appearance Sponghuck is a rectangular lilac sponge with short legs, cuboid feet and four lilac eyes. However, most of the time, only two of them are visible and the other two are covered by a black balaclava he's wearing on his head. He has five-fingered hands and always wears mechanical gloves with purple stars on them. His primary outfit consists of a dark green shirt, blue trousers and a purple tie. He also has a wristwatch on his left wrist. Plus, he almost always stands on an unpoppable bubble. Appearances ''Weird World Weird World 2 Summer with the Weird Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Sponghuck in Battle Armour.png|Sponghuck in his Battle Armour Trivia *He speaks with a Scottish accent, since Ewan McGregor voices him. *Sponghuck's real name is Arthur Vanstone. *He's the only male Disney character, alongside Dr. Facilier and fellow Weird World character Lennox, to have purple eyes. **More specifically his eyes are lilac. *He was the first member of The Extraordinary Eight to unlock his true potential. *He didin't really care for the other Extraordinary Eight members, except for Tyler. **This would explain why he and Tyler shared a bedroom. ***Although, he may actually care for Scooter as well, as he does show empathy towards him at times. ****He did at times show trust for the others, except for George. *****He started showing more care since the episode Spongy Situation. *He's the only Extraordinary Eight member who has yet to fuse. *He loves KitKats. He even has a weapon that shoot them out. *His birthday is April 14th. *The character was originally one of the most hated Weird World characters, mainly because of his personality and attitude towards others, plus not showing any sense of loyalty whatsoever. Episodes like Who's That Man?, This Side of the Grave and especially Saved by the Soak gave many their breaking point of him. He was even hated by diehard Weird World fans. But that has changed a lot since the episode Spongy Situation since it was explained why he acts like he does, and he is now received positively and considered "likable" to many, including his former haters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Weird World Characters Category:Cowards Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortal Category:Husbands Category:British characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Aries